


DREAM SMP MIRROR'S EDGE AU

by CatQuee



Category: Mirror's Edge, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatQuee/pseuds/CatQuee
Summary: I felt compelled to write an AU that's basically the Dream SMP but it's Mirror's Edge. (actually its more of Mirror's Edge Catalyst)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	DREAM SMP MIRROR'S EDGE AU

CHARACTER PROFILES:

**Dream**  
Age: 21

Affiliation: Runner

Dream joined the runners with his mother Puffy (yes in this version Puffy is Dream's mom) when he was 6 years old. There he met Sapnap, his best friend and parter in crime, along with BadBoyHalo, Sapnap's dad, and the rest of the feral boys. An exceptional runner he does extremely well at dashes and diversions, and often pisses off JSec. (Guys it like KSec but JSec since I'm making Shlatt daddy the villian.)

**Sapnap**

Age: 21

Afflilation: Runner

Sapnap has lived amongst runners his whole life, since he was born in fact. He met Dream when they were both 6 and have been inseperable since.

**George**

Age: 22

Affilation: JSecurity

Rank: Shock Protector (Just look it up lmao)

George was pressured into a job in JSec after his parents disowned him. He doesn't like his job and doesn't agree with the fact that they sometimes hurt innocent people.

**BadBoyHalo**

Age: 40

Affilation: Runner

BadBoyHalo is a retired runner and currently one of the oldest members of the group. He lives in a seperate area than where the others live, but he's more of a messenger, sending letters to clients and is somewhat the backbone of their livelyhood. He is also the father of Sapnap.

**Captain Puffy**

Age: 38

Affilation: Runner

Puffy isn't much of a Runner, instead manning the systems and being helpful, giving out messages to relay and working behind the scenes to make sure things go smoothly. She is the mother of Dream.

_~~~_

_THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR NOW! I'll add more profiles as the story progresses but I just wanted to jot down some of the people to make it easier for myself. And I was sort of basing the characters off of the characters from Mirror's Edge Catalyst, and if it wasn't clear here are who the charcters are roughly based on: Dream=Faith, Sapnap= Icarus, George= A KSec shock protector, BBH= Birdman, Puffy= Noah (Somewhat). I also have plans for other character such as Eret or Karl being tech people like plastic and Shlatt being like Gabriel Kruger._


End file.
